


Caught in the Act

by DeansDirtyDeeds



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrolleigns - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Caught in the Act, D/s, M/M, Seducing Dean, Watching from a distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyDeeds/pseuds/DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ambrolleigns. Slash. Rated M. Possibly just a one shot...or not. Dean visits a strip club every night only to drool over the two hot owners of the establishment. Until he gets caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Pairing: Ambrolleigns

He sat in front of the stage, the half-naked woman in front of him. She rolled her hips in his direction but he couldn’t be more bored. He looked up briefly, searching her eyes and ever so slightly shook his head. She understood and shrugged, putting that move into a dance action somehow and moved down the stage to dance for the next patron.

Now that his gaze was unobstructed once again his eyes crossed over the runway of the stage finding their target. Or rather target ** _s_**. Two men sat in the back not paying any attention to the naked bodies moving all around them. They were sitting over some papers and were in an intense discussion.

The smaller one wore slacks and a business shirt which was currently rolled up at the sleeves and his first two buttons were open revealing a hint of dark chest hair. His two toned hair was held back in a sloppy tail.

The other guy, bigger in both size and muscle mass wore a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt, intentionally showing off his full sleeve tattoo on his right arm. Something tribal. His long raven black hair fell like a curtain over his broad shoulders and he pushed it back every now and then in a move that seemed to be learned over many years of growing that mane. Like a stallion. Yeah, that was a fitting description for him.

Dean had seen both men in action when business got rough at the strip club. _Their_ strip club. To his surprise the smaller one was scarier in a fight. Where the big guy struck once to nail any opponent on the floor the smaller one was calculation. Mean. He worked any opponent over like some kind of architect. Patiently. Meticulously. Lethal. Dean wouldn’t dare to cross either one of them but Seth, that was his name as he had learned by careful inquiries, he made his skin crawl whereas Roman, that what the other one was called, made his skin tingle.

Both were attractive and they were very much aware of it yet they didn’t pay attention to the sea of naked female bodies around them. They rather shared little touches between themselves every now and then. They were a couple and Dean was intrigued by them ever since he had laid eyes on them three weeks prior. He came here every night now to watch them, planning his move. Granted, he had no plan. No plan A or plan B, none at all how to approach them, but it would come to him eventually. He was sure of it.

A waitress approached their table and placed down two beers. She was new and Roman beckoned her closer. He grabbed the strings of her Wonderbra and pulled them tighter together, making her breast stand up some more. He nodded, happy with the result, while she looked a little unhappy about showing off more of her breasts like that but she walked away without complaining.

Their employees rarely complained in their presence Dean had learned, only some stupid drunks were actually crazy enough to cross those two guys who radiated some kind of natural authority.

 

When Roman turned back to Seth he was greeted by a heated stare and a possessive hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

_Claimed._

_Mine._

Seth made clear who that man belonged to. Grabbing Romans long hair he pulled his head to the side searching easier access into Romans hot mouth. Domineering. Possessive.

For the first time tonight Dean got hard and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Watching those two turned him on. It always did. Seeing Seth domineering the bigger man made his cock pulse. Dean topped as well and thinking about topping a guy like Roman...

Dean knew he stared and too intensely at that because Seth’ eyes looked straight at him without leaving Romans mouth. He even worked his tongue in and out a little faster before he backed away sending a devious smile Deans way.

**Caught.**

Dean averted his eyes and he knew he needed to get out of here because that one glance almost had him coming right there in his jeans. Like a freaking teenager. Not that other men didn’t have the same problem in a strip club. There were discreetly placed tissue boxes all around but Dean doubted that those men exploded from watching the owners of this establishment make out.

His only escape were the bathrooms and he made his way quickly over there without glancing at Seth and Roman again. The stalls were all empty but he choose one of the urinals. Opening his fly his cock sprang out. Hard and the tip all red and ready to burst. Gingerly Dean’s hand reached out. It wasn’t his habit to masturbate a la George Michael in public bathrooms but hell he needed a release. Right **now**. Just as his big hand wrapped around his hot length the door burst open. Dean flinched and turned around and his knees almost buckled at the sight and the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Seth crossed the bathroom quickly while Roman leaned against the door crossing his arms over his massive chest, a smug smile on his handsome face.

“Hands on the wall eyes forward.“ Seth barked and effectively stopped Deans staring with his command.

To his own surprise he did what Seth had told him without a second thought. His palms met the cold tiles and he leaned in a little supporting much of his weight with his arms. His eyes studied the white wall with anticipation. He shuddered when he felt Seth closing in on him.

A second later Seth beard brushed over his right ear and he heard his voice whispering: “Saw something you liked out there?“

Seth bluntly looked past Deans body to his cock that still stood out proudly. When Dean didn’t answer but instead wanted to turn his head he felt Seth hand on the back of his neck squeezing hard but not painfully hard.

“Eyes up front. I don’t like to repeat myself and I expect my questions to be answered.“

Dean swallowed and his cock bopped a little. He was not submissive in nature but Seth made him want to please him. Obey him.

“Yes I did.“ Dean told him his voice rougher than normally.

“I thought so. You came in here for three weeks _Dean_ but you never watch our ladies. You just stare at us. Do you think we are hot?“

“Yes.“ Seth nodded approvingly since Dean seemed to have learned his lesson. And Dean didn’t even wonder how Seth knew his name. He was far too aroused to form coherent thoughts right now.

“Care if I help you with that?“ Seth hand brushed the tip of Dean’s swollen member and he jerked a little, a soft moan escaping his lips. Seth seemed to take that as a yes because he wrapped his hand around Dean and started to push it up and down his length ever so slowly.

“Such a dirty boy. A lewd act. We should arrest you.“ Seth brushed his lips along Deans neck. Dean was taller than him so he had to step on the tips of his toes to caress the tender flesh under unruly dirty blonde locks but the effort was worth it because Dean shuddered and another moan resonated in the bathroom.

By now Deans muscles in his arms buckled and he leaned closer to the wall resting his head on the cold tiles.

Seth looked over his shoulder towards Roman who still guarded the door seemingly uninterested but his silver eyes were blazing and the bulge in his jeans told another story. Seth smirked and his attention returned to the task at hand. Or rather in his hand. He felt that Dean must be close so he sped up using Deans own precum to lube Dean’s length even more.

“Tell me when you are ready.“ Seth told Dean as he started to not only pump his cock but twist it ever so slightly with every downward movement.

“Almost there...“ Dean pressed out. He couldn’t stand still any more so he started to roll his hips to meet Seth movements.

“ _Come_.“ Seth told him after a couple more pumps and to Deans own surprise his body obeyed and he shot his hot spray all over the tiles and Seth hand.

“Good boy.“ Seth praised him but continued to milk him until he was sure that every last drop was out.

He stepped away and Dean felt suddenly cold without the other man pressing into his back. He was about to turn around when he heard Seth say:“ Nah ah. Eyes upfront till you hear the door shut behind us.“

Seth washed his hands while he continued: “Do you top or bottom Dean?“

“Top.“ Dean answered imagining his body over Seth’ friend who remained unruffled at the door.

“Yet you bottomed wonderfully for me. If you ever feel like doing this for real....come find us.“

Seth was finished drying his hands and he and Roman left the bathroom. When Dean heard the door fall shut behind them he walked to the sinks and washed himself as best as he could.

Could he do it? Bottom for men like Roman and Seth? He never liked being told what to do yet for Seth he had done everything without questioning. Damn if he wasn’t intrigued to explore this side even more now.

He shut his fly and made his way outside again. Seth and Roman were nowhere in sight but when he wanted to pay for his drinks the waitress Roman had laid hands on earlier told him it was on the house.

So Dean left the club thinking about if he should come back here after this mind-blowing night...

**The End…or not?**

 


	2. Caught in the act: Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just can't stay away from the two gorgeous men that caught his eye...

** Caught in the act – Act 2 **

_"Hands on the wall eyes forward."_

Dean groaned. His hand tightened around the can of beer he was holding. He tried desperately to forget about that night 2 weeks ago. Hell, look at him. His TV was running with some football match and he rarely watched TV but he welcomed every distraction he could find just to get that scene in the bathroom off of his mind.

_“Do you think we are hot?”_

What kind of question was that? He got hard just thinking about that big Samoan and that two toned man in his suit right now. And the encounter had left him wanting more. But for two weeks he had stayed at home. He didn’t dare to go back to that club. It wasn’t that he was afraid of another sexual encounter. It was more…

_"Do you top or bottom Dean?"_

_“Top.”_

_"Yet you bottomed wonderfully for me”_

That was the reason why he stayed away. What had Seth done to him that he obeyed him without question? Hell, he didn’t even blink twice. He simply did what Seth told him to do. That wasn’t him though. It was insane. Before that fateful night he had dreamt about bending Roman, the big guy, over a couch fucking him hard. And he had imagined Seth’ lips on his cock while he took a shower. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined something like THIS to happen. He, Dean Ambrose, a bottom? No chance in hell. And yet…if Seth would show up here right now and tell him to get on his knees and suck him he would do it. Gladly. His cock itched just at the thought.

Well, there was still the big guy. The muscle. Roman. If he and Seth were an item he would be the bottom. So maybe part of his fantasy could still come true. If he just had the guts to face the two guys again. The beer can in his hand made a loud noise as he intensified his grip on the innocent metal and he put it wisely on the table before he spilled it.

“Oh fuck it…” Dean said aloud and got up.

 

Thoughts running wild still and hands clamp in anticipation Dean crossed the club. When he didn’t spot Seth or Roman he walked to the bar and set down ordering a whiskey to pass the time. He didn’t even pretend to watch the naked girls as they held no interest to him.

His index finger trailed around the rim of the whiskey glass as he studied the brown liquid in order to calm down.

“This is for you.“ The waitress from the other night passed him a note.

He opened it with shaking hands.

_“When you are done with your drink join us in the office. - R.“_

“Ummm where is the office?“ Dean asked. Better to ask straight away before he chickened out.

The blonde nodded towards a wall of mirrors where 5 women currently danced in front of.

One way mirrors. Oh wow. Until now Dean had never thought about that possibility. But thinking about it now it seemed sexy. Naughty. And it certainly turned him on to know that Seth and Roman were probably behind those mirrors watching the club. Watching him.

He grabbed his whiskey and instead of toying with it some more he downed it in one gulp and got up. There was a door on one end of the wall which was marked as an escape route but he knew that behind it there had to be the dressing rooms as well because he had seen women walk in and out of there all the time.

He opened the door and was greeted by a burly bouncer on the other side. The guy had to be over seven feet tall with military short hair and what was that? A blind eye? Scary! Dean wanted to open his mouth to explain why he was back here before that monster put him to the ground but the guy simply nodded towards the first door on the left. So he was expected. Great. Cocky Bastards. He could have turned down the invitation after all. Yeah, or not. He walked the couple of steps over to the door, his stomach sinking.

For a split second Dean thought about if walking into that office was maybe even scarier than facing the bouncer but hell, he could deal with some dicks...monsters were a whole other story so he picked the door and knocked.

The music was faded back here but he couldn’t hear anything from out of the office. Probably really thick walls. Or soundproofed. Gosh what was he walking in to?

The door opened and he came face to face with Roman. The guy was as tall as he was so their eyes met on the same level. Silver met blue and Dean saw the gleam in Romans eyes. The guy looked pretty fucking beautiful again. Hair open, fanning over his shoulders. Beard neatly trimmed. His upper body was currently hidden beneath a blue polo shirt that strained over his chest. That guy was everything Dean wasn't. He subconsciously wanted to brush his hand over his mop of unruly blonde hair but Roman stopped him, grabbing his wrist and holding it in a firm grip.

“Don't. We will only make it messier in the near future anyways.“ he promised darkly and his smile was not encouraging but frightening. And Romans voice was soft but held a certain edge in it. And in that moment Dean realized that he had made a **big** mistake.

Roman was no bottom. No sub. Not anyone who would take orders. He was a Dom like Seth.

Dean gulped and Roman laughed softly.

“Relax Dean. Come on in. Seth is busy as you can see and I got bored.“

Roman practically dragged Dean inside still holding his wrist and closed the door which send a shudder through Dean. He pointed to Seth who sat behind a huge desk, feet popped up and he was talking on the phone winking at Dean and rolling his eyes at the next second obviously about a guy called Hunter he was talking to.

Seth was in dress pants and a business shirt again. His tie lay on the desk discarded and a couple of buttons of his shirt were open again.

Romans desk was right next to Seth but Roman led him past it to the end of the room where a huge seating area was. And here the wall panels were exchanged for one way mirrors. It seemed like the guys wanted to work without interruption. But they could walk down here and watch the club because Dean bet the office was as long as the mirrors on the other side.

Roman saw his glance.

“Back there is our working place. We can slide the walls down though if we feel like keeping an eye on the place. But here is our playground.“

Playground sounded innocent enough but when Dean had learned one thing about those two males it was that they were far from being innocent.

Roman let go of Dean’s wrist and Dean used the opportunity to walk to the glass wall. To look out. Or to create some distance from Roman who had the nerve to chuckle about the action. That spurred Dean all the more to feign interest in the two almost naked girls who danced right in front of him oblivious to the set of blue eyes on their backsides.

“Are you into women as well?“

Roman stood suddenly right behind him and his lips brushed his ear.

“I don't mind them but right now I took a liking to dudes.“ Dean felt Romans lips pull up into a smirk right on the sensitive skin of his neck.

“How fortunate for us then, right?“ hot air brushed his neck.

Roman nibbled at Dean’s neck and Deans eyes closed all by themselves but then he reminded himself that tonight should not just be a quickie like two weeks ago. He wanted answers.

“Maybe we should talk first and make out later?“

Roman chuckled again and damn him for making that sound because the second time around sent an electrical jolt down Dean’s spine right into his groin. But the big guy backed away allowing Dean to breathe easier again. He walked over to the big black leather couch and sprawled on it tapping the place beside him. Dean joined him but kept a little distance.

“How do you know my name?“ Damn he almost sounded like a stubborn child.

Roman shrugged. “How do you know ours? We are not stupid Dean. We put the nicest asses of our club in front of you but you barely even glance at them. You rather watch us when you think we don't notice.“

Dean looked a little embarrassed at first but quickly collected himself again and simply raised an eyebrow demanding his answer silently. Two could play the game. A spark crossed Romans eyes like he didn’t expect this silent challenge. He was probably not used for people pushing him like that and then in a manner like Dean did by simply raising an eyebrow. But his gaze softened again quickly and the smirk returned on his face. How could a simple lift of the lips look so innocent and so naughty at the same time?

“Your name popped up on your credit cards recipes.“

“Oh.“ Dean didn’t expect it to be so simple but it was. Right. He had paid with his credit card a couple of times. So better to ask the next question that popped into Dean’s head now that Roman seemed willing to give some answers.

“And that bold move last week? What if I had bolted?“

Roman looked over at Seth who was still in the middle of his phone call.

“Seth likes to be bold. And frankly you would have let him fuck you right there without any prepping, isn’t that right?“

Dean moved around uncomfortably. His hand brushed over his neck and he was certain that he blushed a little. Because yes, he would have let Seth fuck him against the wall and for an encore he would have knelt down on the dirty floor allowing Roman a free round as well. Except he hadn’t known back than that the big guy topped as well. But now that he did? Damn if it didn’t intrigue him.

“You are.“ he finally answered the much too patient man across from him and Roman grinned about Deans clenched teeth.

“So we like to have a little fun with you. As you are well aware now we are both Doms...and so are you. But we will not bottom for you. So you chose if you want to put your ass on the table free for the grabbing or if you want to walk out that door. Choice is yours.“ Roman even moved an inch away, giving Dean the perfect illusion that he actually had a choice. Which he hadn’t. He came back. The choice was made when he left his place tonight. When he had entered the club. And Roman knew that very well. It seemed like not only Seth was bold. Roman who he had pictured the silent one could be just as straightforward it seemed.

“But I really want to fuck you against the glass wall tonight just so you know.“

Damn if that wasn’t the icing on the cake. That damn two way mirror wall. Being pressed against it by Roman. Seeing his reflection when he took him. He could already picture his hand imprints on the glass along with a strain of cum that slowly ran down the smooth surface. Dean got semi erect just thinking about it.

No one would see. No one would hear yet the one way mirror would give him the illusion as if the patrons on the other side were not watching the girls but him being fucked by Roman. Hell. Did he really need to think about this some more?

“I will need some prepping...“ Dean finally told Roman in a way to answer.

“Babe you have no idea.“ Dean gulped at that statement but he let Roman grab his hand once more and pull him across his lap until Dean straddled him.

“You ever bottomed before?“

“Yeah but it has been a while. I am normally not good at following orders or being manhandled.“

“I bet. But Seth has an aura about him. A certain kind of authority, right? You obeyed him without question. Will you do the same for me? I swear I will take it slow.“

“I would like to try.“ was the best Dean could offer at the moment.

“Good enough. Go and get up and get that tie from Seth.“

Dean’s eyes widened. He had agreed to be topped but he couldn’t remember agreeing to bondage as well.

Roman felt his hesitation and his eyes got soft and his voice dropped really low: ”Do you trust me Dean?”

Such a loaded question. Did he trust this…stranger? Yes, he would have trusted him to prep him and fuck him. But being tied down in any way? It made his skin prickle just thinking about being so…defenseless. Helpless. And all while trying something he wasn’t comfortable with in the first place.

The big guy waited patiently for an answer without offering any more information about why he needed that tie. Those silver orbs rested on Dean’s face taking in all the different emotions that crossed on it.

“I…I do.” Dean finally nodded and was rewarded with a searing kiss. Roman claimed his lips gently but once he had forced his tongue into Deans mouth there was no denying who was in charge and just how much passion burnt in that beautiful body.

“Relax.” Roman mumbled after a while against by now tender lips. Dean felt like he was pretty much relaxed right now and then he understood the meaning and Roman offered some more details.

“I promise you will like it. Don’t be scared. Now go and get that firm ass over to Seth and get that tie.”

All too willingly Dean moved down Roman’s legs, cleverly running his dick over those firm muscles in the process. It felt wonderful and he wanted to moan but then he saw Roman’s retributory glance for that action and he heard a very disapproving click of his tongue.

Right. Roman was in charge. So he shouldn’t try to pleasure himself but wait for the Samoan to do the pleasuring. He turned his back to Roman quickly and he made his way through the room walking directly up to Seth who was still on the phone. He seemed bored as he listened to the guy on the other side of the line and he stared blankly into space while doodling on a pad in front of him. It seemed like he wasn’t even paying attention to Dean who had almost reached the desk.

Dean extended his hand and grabbed the tie when suddenly a foreign hand landed on his with such speed that Dean nearly yelped he was so surprised. Seth finally looked up and his brown eyes were hard. He shook his head very slowly from left to right and a silent No formed on his lips.

Surprised Dean tried to free his hand but Seth would not let him move even an inch all the while telling the man on the phone a syllable or two every now and then. But his focus was clearly on Dean now and he didn’t seem happy about the planned tie napping.

“Roman needs it.” Dean whispered a little unsure but Seth simply and he seemed to think about it. Finally he tapped his index finger to his lips and Dean understood. He leaned in and kissed Seth, tasting Whiskey on the other man while he let his tongue roam around Seth mouth for a second before it was pushed out and he got claimed by the two toned business man. It had been worth a try, right? But neither Roman nor Seth seemed to be willing to give him even an inch of domination.

When Seth had to reply in length he freed himself from Dean’s lips and simply put his tie into Dean’s hands with a satisfied smile on his lips. When Dean turned around and saw a grinning Roman across the room he knew he had been set up.

“You son of a….” Now he yelped in earnest as Seth’ hand landed hard on his backside.

“Watch your mouth.” Seth hissed, looking all stern but the mischievous twinkle in his eye gave him away and Dean felt safe even though that slap had hurt. They would push him to his limits maybe but they wouldn’t hurt him. Not much at least…he hoped.

With a stinging backside and his head hanging in defeat Dean crossed the room, tie in hand, to get back to Roman. For a moment the big man admired that beautiful pout and then he smiled softly.

“Let me make it all better Dean.”

Roman got up and took the tie out of Dean’s hands and Dean almost pushed his wrists forward to get bound but Roman just shook his head. He placed the noose over Dean’s head instead after securing the knot with another one so it could not be pulled together anymore. It now hung loosely around Dean’s neck and Roman used the tie to bring Dean’s lips back to his own for another fuck of those pouting lips.

Dean had to admit that Roman and Seth were both dominant kissers. They took what they wanted but at the same time they gave back a kind of pleasure Dean had never felt before. At least not from just a kiss. Roman was so good that Dean hadn’t noticed that the Samoan had worked up his t-shirt and was now about to pull it over his head. The connected lips parted for a moment until Roman had worked the shirt off and threw it away without regard. Dean wanted to step back into their embrace all too willingly but Roman stopped him with his outstretched hand that landed on a well-defined, lightly dusted chest.

“Let me enjoy the view for a second Dean. It is a nice view bro.”

Now Dean felt himself blushing and he knew Roman noticed it but fortunately he didn’t comment on it. His smile just grew a little cockier.

“Turn around.” Roman urged now and used the tie to give Dean a little spin. Once his back was turned towards Roman the other man started to pepper his shoulders with soft kisses. He was so gentle that Dean questioned his dominance for a second but as if Roman had read his thoughts he scraped one finger nail down Deans spine and the feeling shot straight into his cock. The mix of pleasure mixed with a little pain turned him on and when the action was followed by another couple of soft kisses Dean groaned. Dean felt Roman’s satisfied grin against his skin as the kissed trailed lower. They stopped over his right shoulder blade where his smooth skin was marred by an angry scar that ran from the top of his shoulder blade right to the bottom of it.

“What happened there?” Roman asked an instead of his tongue he let his finger trace the path of the scar at first.

“As teenagers we trespassed on a construction site at night to get high. The security guard found us and chased us away. Everyone passed the barbed wire fence with ease but I got tangled into it pretty badly. The guard had to actually cut me out of it. It took 20 minutes and I bled like a pig.” Dean provided willingly.

“I hope you learned your lesson.” Roman mumbled in such a strange tone that Dean had to look over his shoulder to see the Samoans face to make something out of that sentence. What he saw was a mixture of concern, pity and disapproval.

“I don’t do drugs anymore.” Dean answered silently and their eyes met for a brief second and Roman simply nodded.

“Good. Eyes to the front.”

Once Dean did look straight ahead again the concerned finger got replaced with soft lips that licked over the scar now like it wanted to make it better. But the only thing it had any real effect on was Deans’ cock that got just a little harder by the caring contact. Seems like Roman just had discovered a new sensual spot Dean hadn’t even known existed himself before.

While Roman’s lips were still trailing over the scar his hands dropped considerably lower until his thumbs rested in the two small dents on Dean’s lower back. And when they started to run small circles on the skin Dean moaned anew.

“You are really responsive.” Roman praised and seemed to have something new in mind because his lips stayed away from Dean’s skin while his hands ran along the denim that still covered most of his body. Before Dean could form a coherent thought the button of his jeans was flipped open and his fly came down a second later. If Roman pushed those jeans down just a fraction he would free his straining cock. And the bastard seemed to know it as well because instead of pushing the jeans further down he let it rest right there over his begging flesh. He even brushed a finger over the exposed skin and Dean felt his cock harden some more which made it just a little bit painful now as the skin bit into the open fly.

“Please.”

The word left his lips and he hadn’t even known that he wanted to say it. He was no one who begged for shit.

 _You are not the top here get used to it_ his subconscious supplied and right in this moment he would beg some more just so that Roman freed his cock.

“And a quick learner.” Another praise from Roman and the jeans were pushed down and his cock sprang almost willingly into Roman’s waiting hand.

“I see you liked our foreplay. Are you ready to go a step further?”

Dean simply nodded because with Romans hand stroking up and down his dick there wasn’t much room for fancy answers.

“I said. Are you ready?”

Just by Roman’s tone Dean knew his question required a real answer. He swallowed hard before he trusted his voice to sound some kind of normal.

“Yes. Prep me, please.”

Dean regretted those words immediately because Roman let go of his cock and stepped away.

Dean spun around a confused look on his face and because he almost fell over his own jeans he pushed them down and stepped out of them while following Roman with his eyes.

The big guy crossed the space to his own desk and pulled out a bottle which seemed to be lube out of one of his drawers. He shared a hot glance with Seth who was still on the phone before he walked back slowly appreciating the view Dean presented. And Dean didn’t even feel ashamed standing there buck naked and being watched by not only Roman but by Seth as well. He knew he had a nice enough body and a dick that was just over the average size so he could be proud. Right? Well if the hunger in Roman’s eyes was any indication he could be proud.

The big guy reached him and put the bottle of lube on the table before he took his shirt off. Dean looked sad. He had wanted to peel him out of it.

“Another time Dean. I want to let you know that Seth and I use condoms for everything more than a suck or a hand job. So rest assured that I will use protection.”

To proof that he wasn’t lying he produced a condom out of his back pocket.

“Good to know.” Dean stared at the foil. He had heard about some brand of condoms, wrapped in black foil for well-endowed men. And he was pretty sure that thing Roman held up was one of those. He gulped and that produced a smile on Roman’s face.

“Relax. You will be fine Dean.”

With that he put the condom back into his pocket and took his lube back up. Next he grabbed Deans hand and led him to the one way mirror wall. Any fear Dean had felt just a moment ago vanished as Roman placed him in front of the glass. The lube found a place on the small still and then Roman took Dean arms and placed his hands on the still as well.

“They will stay right there. Now step back a little and show me that pretty ass of yours.”

Dean wordlessly obeyed and stepped back until his body was at an almost 90 degree angle. Low enough to let Roman work, high enough for him to look outside where a new set of dancers occupied the floor without straining his neck.

“Seth’ slap was hard I see.” Roman ran his hand over one of Dean’s ass cheeks. Right. He had almost forgotten about that slap. Now that Roman ran his hand over it it stung again.

Roman dropped his hand lower until he was able to caress Dean’s balls. Gently he rolled the impressive pair around in his warm hands before pulling his hand back again. For a moment there was no contact between the two men but then Dean heard the lube being opened and Roman applied a decent amount on his fingers.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

See? Dean had learned. It seemed like Roman required real answers from him and he would try to provide them as long as he was able to speak.

Roman pushed Dean’s feet a little further apart and then he spread his ass cheeks with his left and. His slicky finger probed around Deans tight hole for a little bit, coating it in lube before the first finger entered Dean. Roman seemed to be in no hurry but he was determined and pushed inside at a slow pace until he was in to his knuckle. And if he would just…

“Oh fuck!” Dean exclaimed as Roman shifted his finger just a little to run it over his sensitive spot.

“I want you to be mouthy Dean. Let me know if I am doing my job right.”

Hah, Dean had no doubt that Roman would do an excellent job. Their eyes met in the reflection of the glass and Dean immediately like this even better. He could look out but he could also see himself, his straining cock, and the impressive Samoan behind him.

While holding still eye contact Roman took the liberty to enter another finger without further warning but this time he let go of Dean’s ass cheek to move his hand around to the front to give Dean’s eager cock some attention.

While pushing his two finger in and out at a slow pace, gradually working them apart he stroked Dean, suing the spare lube that his hand had picked up around Dean’s ass to make it a smooth ride. His grip was hard but it caused just the right amount of friction and Dean pumped into Roman’s fist and the big guy let him which surprised him. Well he shouldn’t have been so happy about this little victory because Roman used it to push a third finger inside and Dean stilled for a moment as did Dean because his muscles tightened around Romans three fingers.

Roman didn’t move either he just continued to work Dean’s cock, stroking over the sensitive spot under the head until Dean relaxed.

“It’s fine. That’s my boy. Relax Dean.”

Roman’s praises did wonders to Dean and he relaxed enough so Roman could continue the prepping of his ass. And it seemed he was satisfied with the results because he pulled his fingers out and let go of Dean’s flesh.

“Eyes to the front. Tell me which one of the dancers you like best?”

Dean blinked twice. The…dancers? Right…there were dancers right in front of him riding their poles.

“Umm…the red head?”

“Eva? Are you sure? Seth likes her as well but she can’t move. What about the tall blonde?”

Dean averted his eyes to look at a lean blonde who really had a far more impressive set of moves. Her muscular arms were able to support her weight on the pole and she spun around it like it was nothing.

“She has some moves.” Dean supplied.

“That is Charlotte. She is one of the more gifted newbies we recently employed. I think I will keep her and the one with the orange hair…Becky. They are working well together.”

Dean was getting really impatient with this conversation. He wanted Roman’s cock. No matter how big that….

“Fucker.” Dean pressed out as suddenly something huge pressed against his ass hole.

“Open up Dean. I know you can take me. All you gotta do is…”

“Relax. Yeah. Just a second.”

Dean took a deep breath and suddenly Roman’s hand was wrapped around his cock again, pumping it back to full hardness. Huh, somehow it had softened after the initial shock of that huge thing at his backside.

“Here we go.”

With that Roman pushed through the now relaxing ring of muscles and his head went in. He stilled to give Dean a chance to breathe. By now he seemed to be able to read him really well and once Dean had relaxed he pushed in further.

“Worst is over bro.”

And really Dean felt each more inch that entered him to be a little less wide than the tip of Roman’s cock. And he relaxed some more which made the whole process even easier.

“Are you good?” Roman had stopped moving into him and Dean felt Roman’s balls against his ass cheeks. So he was all the way in. Was he doing well? Yes. He felt stretched and it hurt a little but it also felt good being filled up like this.

“Yes.” He answered after his assessing of the situation.

“Good. I want you to work yourself while I hold on to you.”

Dean did as he was told and put his hand on his cock. What he came across was Roman’s hand though. And for a moment they brushed their hands over each other and damn if it didn’t feel intimate. When Roman gave his hand a little squeeze Dean’s cock answered with a little jerk. Yes, that had been intimate. Yes, even more intimate than having a huge cock up in your ass.

Dean started to stroke himself just the way he liked and Roman placed his paws on his hips and started to pump into Dean. At first slowly but with each stroke Dean’s ass relaxed more and the speed gradually picked up until they found a rhythm that had Roman’s balls slam against Dean’s ass each time he hit home and Dean matched the speed stroking himself.

“You are so tight but I knew you would be able to take me. How far away are you?”

When Roman asked the question he changed his stance a little and now the head of his cock brushed over Dean’s prostate when moving in. Dean groaned. He had wanted to answer that he was good for another minute or so but now? Nope. Not so much.

His left hand landed on the cool glass as another moan escaped his mouth.

“Not far.” He pressed out finally and that was all Roman needed to pump into him even faster now. And Dean’s stroke became harder and faster as well and soon enough he came all over the glass and his abs.

“Fuck.” Roman groaned behind him and he felt the big man shiver as the orgasm hit him when he was buried deep inside of Dean as well. After a couple of more pumps Roman collapsed over Dean’s back. It felt great having this big guy all spent resting on him Dean mused. Their breathing was hard and their skin was sweaty but it felt nice this weight over himself.

“Our cleaning crew will complain about the strains on the glass.”

Dean felt dirty for a second but then he heard the chuckle from Roman.

“I don’t care Dean. They are getting good money s they should just do their job. I like the mark you left there. Come one, let’s get cleaned up.”

Roman pulled his softening cock out and Dean felt empty after the retreat. He collected himself before he turned around. He knew that he would get the first real view on the piece of meat that had just stretched him to his limits. And Roman was impressive even in a softened state. His head was really big but just like he had felt it, the rest was in normal proportions again. But he was impressive.

“Come on.”

Roman led him to a hidden door and when he opened it there was a full bathroom inside. A shower, a Jacuzzi, toilet and two sinks.

“You are welcome to join me in the shower. Or you can just clean up.”

The way Roman’s hand brushed over his hip as he passed Dean was intimate again and Dean swallowed hard as he watched Roman enter the spacey shower. Damn he started to develop feelings for this guy. More feelings that is because he had lusted after the other man for quite a while now.

So he choose the sinks and cleaned himself as best as he could without looking at Roman again.

He was quick and walked out to put his clothes back on swiftly as well in what seemed to be an escape now. His head replayed all the little touches that were more than just to reassure. They had connected during intercourse. Roman had read him so well in the end.

Dean walked briskly to the door and he had forgotten totally about Seth.

“I want a round as well, you know?”

Dean stopped his eyes big as saucers as he looked over at Seth who had just waited for this moment to throw a paper towel into his trash can and then he slipped up his fly.

Well he seemed to have ended that phone call sometime between the time Roman had his fingers up Dean’s ass and Dean spurting his cum all over the glass.

Seth stopped smiling as he saw the weird look on Dean’s face.

“I mean…come back if you feel like it. I like to play as well.”

“I think we outgrew games tonight Seth.” Dean told him and then he was out the door before Seth could reply anything.

“What happened to this being just a fuck?” Seth asked into the room because he knew damn well that Roman stood behind him. He turned in his seat, his eyes hard. And they turned disapproving when he saw that Roman was naked and wet from the shower and water drops were hitting the expensive carpet.

“Guess he came to play but things turned serious down the line.”

“And I bet it was your fault.” Seth accused.

“You better believe that Seth. He is a keeper and you know that as well as I do.”

Seth got up and walked over to Roman his eyes sparkling.

“You know how I feel about you breaking the rules.” Seth poked his index finger into Roman’s chest and it was almost comical because Roman was a good 3 inches taller than Seth.

“I am very well aware that there will be consequences and I will enjoy this punishment because when you get the chance to bury yourself into Dean you will understand that this is no child’s play Seth.”

Seth sneered.

“We will see. On your knees now Ro.”

And Roman dropped down willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Dean has feelings for Roman now. And it seems like that is what Roman wanted all along. But Seth isn’t happy. And Dean is confused. The only one who seems to be in total control is Roman.  
> Will Dean come back to give Seth a ride? Or has Roman messed this up?


End file.
